Conventionally, display devices have been widely applied to various electronic devices, such as a mobile phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a digital camera, a computer screen, or a notebook computer screen. Making the display devices thin and light is becoming one of important trends in the field of electrical devices.
In order to realize slimness of the display devices, an integrating level for an integrated circuit board inside the display device is increased continuously, and the size for the integrated circuit board inside the display device is reduced continuously. An integrated power circuit board inside the display device is typically used to provide an operating voltage and a standby voltage, wherein the operating voltage and the standby voltage are respectively realized by a transformer. Conventionally, in order to reduce the size of the integrated power circuit board, the operating voltage and the standby voltage are realized by the same transformer, thereby reducing the number of transformers in the integrated power circuit board and reducing the size of the integrated power circuit board. However, in a conventional scheme in which the operating voltage and the standby voltage are realized by the same transformer, since a load at an outputting terminal for the standby voltage in the integrated power circuit board is small when a power supply is turned off in a standby state, the outputting terminal for the standby voltage cannot perform a rapid discharging, so that an indicator light may be turned on for a long time, which may cause a user being disturbed.